<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreamnoblade Oneshots (Requests CLOSED) by VeryGuiltyShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218339">Dreamnoblade Oneshots (Requests CLOSED)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryGuiltyShipper/pseuds/VeryGuiltyShipper'>VeryGuiltyShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot Collection, Requests, oneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryGuiltyShipper/pseuds/VeryGuiltyShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a book where I get to write my dreamnoblade ideas and stories without necessarily having to create full-fledged books out of all of them. I am accepting requests as well, you can read more on that in the first chapter. :3</p><p>DISCLAIMER: I am not shipping Techno and Dream in real life. Just their internet personas. I am NOT encouraging anyone to go ahead and force them into an actual relationship. Please just think of this entire thing as shipping anime versions of their minecraft skins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>506</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Again, I should mention that I am not shipping Techno and Dream in real life. Just their internet personas. I am NOT encouraging anyone to go ahead and force them into an actual relationship. Please just think of this entire thing as shipping anime versions of their minecraft skins. </p><p>Without further ado, let me just mention what I'm not okay with writing and I can finally start with my little oneshots.</p><p>The one thing I'm not okay with writing are stories that are based in real life. It's just that stories where they're both youtubers just don't separate them from their irl counterparts enough for me. I especially don't want to use their real names like Clay when referring to them. Of course, school aus and stuff are fine. I just don't want them to have something like a "secret youtuber identity" or anything. </p><p>What I do love writing though is anything where Dream's the "bottom". Not necessarily in a sexual way but more like, he's basically the one to get flustered and shit despite being "oh so confident" so please expect a lot of that when reading this.</p><p>And yeah, I don't have a lot of limits. That's basically it. Request away! </p><p>Though please remember that I can always just decide to not write a one shot and remember that writing these do take some time. Just be patient with me here :3</p><p> </p><p>Please put all requests down in the comments :3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unlikely Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(A/N) Someone requested a manhunt-based fic so here ya go! Also, I somehow inserted a bit of a royal au im sorry. I swear im not trying to make all of my stories royal-themed, it's just that the idea of it came to my head while writing :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taking advantage of the jungle he was in, Dream made easy work swinging using the vines and expertly landing onto the thick branches of the trees. With bushy leaves surrounding him, he tried to use them as a way to cover his presence and at least give the bounty hunter chasing him a harder time trying to find him.</p><p>Of course, while Dream himself was very good at parkour and navigating through complex environments, the hunter chasing him wasn't bad himself either. He was trailing behind just a few blocks away from the boy. And while Dream trying to hide among the green leaves did give him a hard time trying to follow, he was able to quickly discern which direction he was heading. He sped up his pace and tried to close the gap between them.</p><p>Sensing that the guy wearing the pig mask was not far behind, Dream had to make some fast decisions if he wanted to lose him. Looking around while he was hopping branch to branch, he was able to make out some sort of stone structure in the distance. Assuming it was what he thought it was, he switched from his current direction to try to lose the hunter in what seemed to be a jungle temple.</p><p>For a brief moment, Dream had to admit the situation was a bit funny. He was internally cursing at the pinkette trying to hunt him down but at the same time, he's never felt this alive in a long time either. He loved the pressure and rush of adrenaline he got from this little cat and mouse chase between them. After all, this guy was the only one able to keep up with him in what could possibly be years now. He doubted he could beat the pinkette one on one if what happened back at the village was anything to go by.</p><p>Realizing that he was smiling and what he was actually thinking, Dream quickly tried to shake off the thoughts as quickly as they came. He can compliment this guy's skills later but right now, all he had to focus on was getting to that jungle temple.</p><p>He briefly looked behind and confirmed that the guy was still chasing. He turned back to his front and was now nearing the structure. He jumped from the high tree he was on and landed with a roll to break his fall. Hastily getting up, he noticed that he was actually at the entrance and ran inside.</p><p>With the pinkette not far behind, he had to figure out a way to either trap him in this place, severely injure or even kill him right here and right now if he had no other option.</p><p>Breaking that little train of thought, Dream quickly noticed a tripwire hook trap down the hallway he was running. He could hear the guy's footsteps sprinting after him meaning he was close. With some fast thinking, Dream hastily grabbed a stone on the ground and ran towards the trap. He didn't doubt that the guy would most likely notice the trap as well with the skills he'd shown so far.</p><p>Once the pinkette turned the corner and entered the hallway, Dream had turned around but didn't stop running. When the guy was nearing the trap, as expected, the trap was noticed. As he was also about to jump over the string, Dream paused for a second to throw the stone before continuing his sprint. The stone landed directly at the string and set off the arrow dispenser but Dream couldn't look back yet and swiftly turned a corner just in case the guy somehow avoided the arrow.</p><p>"Agh!" He heard a monotone voice exclaim. That meant he was hit, right? Dream looked back only to find his hunter still running after him with what looked to be an arrow wound on his right shoulder. It didn't look like he was hit too deep and it seemed as if the arrow most likely only grazed him on the side. It wasn't good enough and the injury didn't even seem to faze the young man after him.</p><p>Dream internally cursed at this but tried to remain calm. He was approaching a two way split and with no hesitation, went through the way on the left.</p><p>Big mistake.</p><p>There was a dead end where the hallway was supposed to continue. It was probably because of the structure going so long unmaintained that part of it collapsed in on itself. No matter the reason though, it was bad.</p><p>Dream was panicking right about now. There was no way he could just fight that guy head on! He was incredibly good with a sword back at the village where they first fought and he had a diamond one! Earlier that day, Dream decided to bring only a stone sword with him since he was only planning to steal from a small village. He assumed that the iron golems would be the only things in the way and they were very easy for him to handle. However, he couldn't have expected some sort of actually competently skilled bounty hunter to have been staying there the night he planned his little raid!</p><p>"Found you..." There was that monotone voice again. Hearing it right now, up close and not  while he was running or trying escape made Dream realize how it kinda sounded a bit... familiar? Of course, that could've just been him mistaking it for someone else's because of the current internal panic attack he was experiencing...</p><p>Alright, calm down. Calm down. Calm down. You've gotten yourself out of sticky situations before. Just think...think, think, think! Dream was desperately trying to calm himself down as he slowly turned around to face the hunter. Beads of sweat were dropping from his forehead as he did so while trying to figure out a way to escape.</p><p>However, once he was finally fully facing the person chasing him all this time, well, to say Dream just couldn't believe it was an understatement. It seemed like he didn't notice but the guy's pig mask had actually fallen off at one point during the chase. Seeing the face under it made Dream's eyes go wide as saucers. No wonder this guy's characteristics were so familiar!</p><p>"You're Techno, aren't you? The prince?"</p><p>"News of the prince's abdication isn't exactly recent."</p><p>"Wait really? But- no, not the point... You know me, don't you?" There was no way that Techno would forget about him. Sure of his identity, all of the pressure from earlier seemed to be disappearing. Techno would never capture him once he figures out who he was.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Those starry nights when Dream had to sneak in through a window. When he'd playfully tease the prince. When he'd play with his hair, call him some variation of a pretty boy, use some sort of toy he found in the prince's room as a sword instead of the one he carried in his scabbard and all before stealing some valuable looking object and disappearing into the night.-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I have to admit, though, you've changed a bit. I almost didn't recognize you. You still look so pretty though; I'd say you look even better than back then!" That wasn't a lie. When they were both still teens, Techno still had some remnants of baby fat. Dream found him cute but it was obvious that the man in front of him right now had matured. What used to be a slightly round face was now one sharp enough to cut through diamonds.</p><p>Meanwhile, the pinkette, who was pointing a diamond sword only a few inches away from the blonde's neck, had to tilt his head at this. What the hell was this guy talking about? His grip on his sword started to waver, though only slightly, as he tried to picture whatever was going on in this criminal's head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Everytime Techno would ask why he was in his room, Dream would just go off on a tangent about how adorable he was. He'd get annoyed but Dream wouldn't stop until he could get the prince to blush.-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You even took my advice to let your hair down now too! It still looks so soft! Mind letting me play with it? Only for old time's sake of course!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-When everyone else was scared of getting onto the prince's bad side, this random thief would come in, annoy the crap out of him and somehow worm his way into his heart. His white mask  only had a crudely drawn smiley face. It looked immature but in a world where everyone else would bow their head down and utter out their praise, a disrespectful masked thief with no boundaries was really the best he could get.-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I always told you to smile more too. Wanna show me your progre-"</p><p>"Enough of this." Techno interrupted. In all honesty, he was suspecting that the person in front of him was just stalling now. While he had his suspicions, this was no way this was him. He was missing his signature white mask and it just couldn't be him after what happened... No, he was probably just spouting out random nonsense to distract him. He scoffed at his pitiful attempt before swinging his sword but it never made contact with the person.</p><p>Instead, it created a loud clang when it clashed with another metallic object. It was a very familiar, golden crown.</p><p>It was Techno's turn to be utterly shocked. Instead of blocking with his sword, this 'stranger' used Techno's own crown. Or at least, his old one. He could tell it wasn't some cheap replica either. It had the same missing ruby, the same scratches, the same slight dent and everything.</p><p>He quickly pulled his sword back. He dropped it onto the ground then grabbed the blonde by his collar. He stared directly into his beautiful green eyes but made sure not to get lost in them. His primary focus was to ask the singular, most important question at the moment, "Who are you?"</p><p>"You called me a nerd once... but I'm sure you know me better as 'Dream'." </p><p>Though instead of the big, joyful hug he wanted, Dream was instead thrown against the cold hard ground. He landed with a thud and a pained groan escaped his lips. Instead of feeling bad, Techno just continued with a question, "Are you an actual dumbass?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Dream tried to put on a smile again but was quickly stopped when Techno dropped onto the ground as well. His hands immediately grabbed onto Dream's collar again. "You're. An. Actual. Idiot." Each word was emphasized by Techno pulling onto his collar before throwing his head back against the solid ground.</p><p>He just really couldn't believe the first time he would ever see his "first love's" face was years after he thought he was gone. He couldn't put a lot of his feelings into words so he opted for harshly berating the freckled boy in his mind instead. </p><p>The repeated motion as well as the amount of force the back of his head was experiencing was enough to make Dream see stars. One last time, Techno pulled Dream close to him again only to make sure he paid attention when he let out his frustrations. "I could have actually killed you or turn you in and who knows what punishment you would've gotten then! And instead of showing me the crown earlier, you did what? What did you do?</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"-You fucking tried to flirt with me! That's what your dumbass did!"</p><p>Instead of feeling bad during Techno's whole lecture, all Dream could do was let out his signature wheeze-laugh. Back then, Techno expressing this much emotion was even rarer than emeralds. He was usually always so monotone that seeing Techno get so worked up about anything was the height of comedy for Dream. </p><p>Techno had a very displeased look on his face when he watched Dream laughing like he could cough out his lungs any second now. He rolled his eyes at the blonde. "You're lucky I still have some feelings for you. You'd be dead right now otherwise."</p><p>"Oh yeah, sure. Like you could kil--" Techno gave Dream another harsh shake, making him throw back and hit his head against the ground again. Dream, yet again, let out another hurt groan. </p><p>"Seriously, how are you even alive?! Did you ever even try looking for me?! Where were you all this time!"</p><p>"Those are a lot of questions you're asking someone who's nearly going into a coma."</p><p>"You're being a drama queen again. You're not being hit that hard."</p><p>"Then you have no idea how much it hurts to repeatedly get the back of your head be smashed to a stone floor! You really ask a damn lot. I mean, can't we just have a reunion makeout or some-- mmph!"</p><p>After quickly rolling his eyes, Techno cut the blonde off with a swift motion as he leaned forward to connect Dream's lips with his for a passionate, heat-of-the-moment kiss. It seemed like that's what he wanted after all.</p><p>The feeling of Dream's lips against his own brought him great warmth despite the stone-cold surroundings. With each second passing, his heart beat even faster. Taking advantage of the fact that Dream was mid-sentence, Techno entered his tongue and went exploring every inch of his partner's mouth. He removed one of his hands from holding Dream by the collar and instead went knotting his fingers into his soft, silky hair. He could feel Dream trying to follow, awkwardly stroking and playing with Techno's hair. His inexperience shining through made Techno lightly chuckle into their kiss.</p><p>While he's not exactly the most talkative about these kinds of things, he definitely loved the idea of having passionate moments like this. Back then, Dream would always suggest doing them but never actually went through with any of the ideas. </p><p>After some time, the two finally pulled back. A short string of saliva connected them. Despite burning inside, Techno's face only went as pink as his hair. The male underneath him, meanwhile, looked as red as a tomato. Some form of embarrassment could even be made out from Dream's forest green eyes.  </p><p>"That was what you wanted, right? A reunion kiss?" </p><p>Dream only stared back with a flustered expression on his face. </p><p>"...You didn't think I would go through with it, did you?"</p><p>"Well, I mean... I- I thought we'd be healing that wound on your shoulder first...-?"</p><p>"Nothing a little regeneration potion later can't fix... "</p><p>Minutes passed feeling like hours as the two just stared at each other. Neither knew how to break the silence but it also seemed as if neither really wanted to. Techno could finally get a good look at what was under the smiley-faced mask that kept pestering him years ago. He wondered where his mask went actually. He never took it off before, what happened?</p><p>Dream, meanwhile, just had memories of him trying to pinch this guy's cheeks flashing back over and over in his mind. He'd hug him, ask for him to kiss the black line representing his mouth on his mask, help him relax from royal life... Why did he leave the royal family?</p><p>But despite these questions going off in their minds, the one to break the silence between the two was, "So... wanna make out again?"</p><p>"Yes, please."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N) Idk what flirting is if you can tell. ive also never written kisses before so sorry, still new to writing romances here :&lt;</p><p>Funny thing about this story. At first I planned it to be all cute and sweet. Then as I was writing, it ended up being more mature and sexual (I was even considering just making it a smut). But then during the rewrite, it ended up going back to kind of sweet (so i decided against the smut). Goes to show how much a story can change during the rewriting process. O.O</p><p>BTW, would anyone wanna see the prequel to this? When Dream was just sneaking into Techno's room everynight? And how they separated and shit?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>4. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! So sorry for not updating for a long time then kinda just hitting the whole story with this note. I see how it may be pretty annoying to see stories get updated and seeing that it's not actually a chapter. But this is a pretty important matter.</p><p>So, Techno has recently said that he's uncomfy with shipping. I believe a donator asked him and he answered that "If you're shipping me with other creators then that's kinda cringe." so it's not *just * about the comment on the reddit post about skepnoblade anymore.</p><p>I was under the impression that he kinda just didn't care before this but now it's pretty clear that he seems to not be too keen on it. Even if he most likely won't see this fic, I'd honestly feel pretty guilty with continuing it on a public platform behind his back.</p><p>So with that, it's most likely that I will discontinue this story. The first two oneshots will be left up on ao3 but there probably won't be a new oneshot any time soon.</p><p>I'm very thankful for the kudos and nice comments that this book has gotten. I'm sorry for anyone who wanted to see another oneshot but I won't be updating this with another one.

</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, thank you very much for your time and for reading Dreamnoblade Oneshots</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>